Los Dragneel's
by Inuriko
Summary: Historias diferentes, cada una sin relación. Por que los hermanos Dragneel tenían mucho que contar. #3-Pesadillas de un día normal/ Todo comenzó como un día normal, más no terminó como uno. Las cosas suceden en un parpadeo, tan rápido que simplemente no puedes predecirlas ni detenerlas. /-Mami…Papi…-sollozó-No pueden hacerme esto, no pueden.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Universo Alterno. Ooc.**

 **Los Dragneel's**

 _#1-La chica de la Foto-UA_

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia, las aves cantaban, los peces nadaban y el pequeño Natsu Dragneel (de 8 años recién cumpliditos) despertaba con la sensación de que sería un gran día, claro, eso sucedería cuando tuviera ganas de salir de la cama.

Ese era un problema que tenía desde siempre (aunque la verdad era que lo tenía desde que su hermano mayor le comentó sobre los duendes que se comían los pies de los niños que se levantaban para molestar) y ahora se encontraba sin ganas de salir de su calentita cama y con la flojera insertándose en su cuerpo.

Con un fuerte suspiro, recordó como en un programa de " _Hora de aventura"_ la Dulce Princesa les enseñaba a sus _fuertes soldados_ a combatir el sueño.

Con más ánimos, una carcajada y un fuerte "NO", Natsu decidió que el día si sería grande.

Saltó de la cama y fue directo a su puerta, su estómago gruñó.

-Tranquilo _Meinu,_ de seguro mamá ha preparado un delicioso desayuno como siempre.-

Acariciando su estómago, el niño con mal gusto para nombres (que su estómago se llama _perra_ , por favor) salió de su habitación.

Casi llegando a la cocina, tuvo la grandiosa idea de asustar a su madre, claro, "grandiosa idea". De manera casi natural, su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa con tintes sádicos.

Activó su sensor Ninja Nin-Nin y de puntillas se acercó a pasito lento a la mujer que largo cabello blanco (igual de blanco que el de su tía Grandeeney) y puso la voz más tenebrosa que pudo.

-Te comeré viva~-

Cabe decir que Natsu acabó desmayado por culpa de un sartenazo "Made in mamá-enojada".

-¡Oh! Cariño, me has dado un susto de muerte, pero supongo que no lo volverás a hacer ¿verdad?- y al igual que cuando Natsu tuvo su idea, una radiante sonrisa (con el tinte sádico) se plasmó en el rostro de Aki Dragneel.

Natsu despertó al oír el tono de su madre y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.- Claro que no linda, hermosa y preciosa mami-.

El tinte sádico desapareció en un momento y un adorable sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. –Ah Natsu, eres tan tierno hijo mío- y luego, Natsu pudo jurar que casi muere por culpa del abrazo de su madre (y también de sus pechos, que no lo dejaban respirar), pero aún casi muriendo, también pudo jurar que el día había comenzado bien.

Cuando Aki estaba por desmayar en su totalidad a su segundo hijo, el primero hizo acto de presencia. Claro, esta lo noto porque él llegó y la mandó a volar para así salvar a su pobre hermanito.

El pobre niño cayó al suelo, totalmente mareado y sin saber si aún estaba vivo o muerto.

-¡Natsu, Natsu!, responde hermano, ¿mamá te mató con sus enormes pechos?- en ese momento recibió una queja de su madre-Por favor hermanito, despierta, despierta que la mamá de Lucy llamó y dijo que la traería para que jugaran-.

Como si fuera un resorte, Natsu recuperó su color y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Eh?¿Luce?¿En serio?¿A qué hora?- sus ojitos brillaron (y los de su madre también, su niño cada vez crecía más) al saber que su mejor amiga vendría a jugar.

Pero sus ojitos perdieron esa ilusión cuando escuchó la carcajada de su hermano.

-Oh, que tierno, el pequeño Natsu quería ver su novia en vacaciones- las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron.

-¡No es mi novia!-

-Uh, te sonrojaste~-

-No lo hice-

-Que mentiroso~-

-¡Mami!¡Dile que no es mi novia!- Pero Aki se encontraba balbuceando algo sobre nietos rubios, tiernos y bonitos.

El mayor iba a seguir molestando a su pequeño hermano pero cayó al ver a su padre entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Con una voz ronca, zapatos de perrito y un pijama que tenía dragones, Igneel Dragneel (con el cabello rojo-pación-medio-oscuro) hizo acto de presencia.

-Papi, me está molestando- señaló a su hermano con el dedo, este encogió los hombros y puso cara de "el niño está loco, ha sido mucho polvo de hada" o algo así.-Dice que Lucy es mi novia, y eso no es cierto, ella es mi mejor amiga, no mi novia-.

Igneel dio una sonrisita tonta al ver como su esposa seguía en su mundo de fantasía con nietos rubios.

-Está bien-. Miró con falsa seriedad a su hijo mayor y dijo:

-Zeref, deja de molestar a tu pequeño hermano- el niño le dio la razón- Si dice que Lucy es su amiga, que sea su amiga- Natsu volvió a asentir-Aunque estemos totalmente seguros de que en un futuro serán más que amigos-.

-¡Exacto!, Espera, ¿Qué?-

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Luego de una mañana normal en la familia Dragneel, Natsu se aburría aburridamente.

Necesitaba jugar, hacer travesuras, necesitaba…necesitaba…

De pronto, la iluminación total.

Necesitaba entrar al cuarto de su hermano.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Zeref Dragneel (con el cabello negro-oscurito-para-nada-parecido-al-rosa-salmón-de-su-hermano) era conocido por ser alguien tranquilo, que no se molestaba por casi nada y MUY (con mayúsculas para que se le dé más énfasis) sobre-sobre-protector con el pequeño Natsu.

Él era su alegría, su razón de vivir (últimamente era _una_ de sus razones para vivir) y por el que daría todo solo para verlo feliz.

Aún recordaba el día en el que lo había visto por primera vez.

Era una cosita fea y con el pelo extrañamente rosa.

Pero aun así Zeref sintió como el cariño poco a poco llegaba a su pequeño corazón.

Ese mismo día, un Zeref de nueve años juró que siempre protegería a Natsu.

Ahora tenía 17, pero ese juramento seguía siendo válido.

De pronto, Natsu salió del espaldar del mueble en el que él estaba sentado.

-¡Ah!- Con un grito muy poco varonil, Zeref saltó y calló al suelo.

-Jajaja, que torpe Zeref-nii-

-¡Natsu!, no debes asustar así a tu querido hermano mayor- Zeref se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

-Ya, ya- Natsu soltó un suspiro y recordó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

-Hey, Zeref-nii-.

-¿Uh?, dime-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Zeref, por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, seguro. ¿Qué cosa?-

Entonces, rápidamente Natsu levantó un cuadro con la foto de una chica con el cabello rubio-platinado, con vestido y unos adornos que eran algo raros.

-¿Quién es esta persona?- Una mirada y una sonrisa pícara fueron acompañadas de la pregunta.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- la expresión de Zeref era para recordar (y también para fotografiar, pero no tenía la cámara en esos momentos.-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!-.

-De tu habitación- fue un susurro que Zeref no escuchó.-¿Te casarás con ella?-.

-¡Claro que sí!, Espera. ¿Qué?.No!-. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-Hehe- La sonrisa más maléfica que había escuchado en su vida- Se lo diré a mamá y a papá-.

Y con la velocidad del corre-camino (cuando el coyote lo ataca, recordó Natsu), salió corriendo en dirección al pequeño jardín que tenían.

Cuando estaba por llegar, escuchó la voz de su hermano: -No-no lo hagas Natsu!-

Pero ya era tarde, sus padres habían notado el alboroto que había.

Natsu sonrió con malicia, oh si, su hermano se lo tendría que pensar nuevamente al querer molestarlo con la Lucy.

E.N.D.

.

.

.

Omake.

Zeref moría lenta y dolorosamente (o al menos deseaba hacerlo) al escuchar a su madre hablar de Mavis, la chica de la foto.

-Oh, lo sabía, de alguna u otra manera mis nietos serán rubios-

Con la mirada soñadora y corazones rodeándola, Aki Dragneel se desmayó de emoción.

Igneel la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo, la cargó, y se la llevó. El pequeño diablo-que-ocasiona-problemas se encontraba comiendo dulces, ¿de dónde los había sacado?, bueno, sería una duda existencial.

El sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos y lo sacaron del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

Natsu saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Oh, Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Zeref-kun?-

Con la piel blanquecina, el mismo vestido, el mismo cabello, _la misma chica de la foto,_ esa con la que se había vengado de su hermano.

Esa misma chica estaba en la puerta.

Natsu solo pudo gritar.

-¡Mami!¡La novia de Zeref-nii ha venido a pedirte su mano!-

Entonces, Zeref solo pudo desear morir nuevamente.

* * *

 **Hey!, Luego de tanto tiempo :') por fin regreso (aunque soy nueva en el Fandom n.n") jejeje**

 **Y…uf…ya no sé cómo escribir esto TnT.**

 **Lo primero es lo primero: ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Tuve esta idea desde hace tres o cuatro días, y el día de ayer la puse en marcha.**

 **Sé que tengo que mejorar, claro, pero espero que me haya salido bien *v***

 **Las críticas constructivas son muy constructoras (?**

 **Espero en serio que les haya gustado el fic, y para terminar, explicar de nuevo un poquito de cómo será la dinámica:**

 **Los one-shot no tendrán ninguna relación entre sí…bueno, quizá alguno que otro, pero en sí la idea es que sean historias paralelas.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco el tiempo n.n**

 **Inuriko (antiguamente Akane192530) se despide c:**

 **Bye bye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tú sonrisa es importante, nunca lo olvides._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Universo Alterno. Ooc.**

 **Los Dragneel's**

 _#2- La venganza del Onii-sama-UA_

Zeref Dragneel despertó ese día con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Había tenido una pesadilla…un _recuerdo_.

Todo por culpa de Natsu, ese mocoso –que era su querido hermanito- había logrado que él quedara en ridículo con Mavis.

Claro, era algo ilógico que luego de a~ños lo volviera a recordar.

 _ **FlashBack.**_

" _-¡Mami!¡La novia de Zeref-nii ha venido a pedirte su mano!-_

 _Luego de querer morir nuevamente, Zeref pudo observar como Mavis enrojecía rápidamente._

 _-N-n-n-o-no-no! E-e-e-s- Es mentira señora! Se lo juro! Zeref-kun aún no-no es mi n-n-novio!-_

 _Como por arte de magia, Aki Dragneel se encontró frente a la pobre chica. Y Zeref Dragneel, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba desangrad…quizás por los nervios, o podría ser también que en algún momento, y de manera también extraña, había visto las bragas de Mavis…sí, podría ser la segunda opción._

 _-Ujujujujujuju…Así que tú eres la adorable Mavis…ne?-_

 _-Sí-Sí-_

 _-Bueno, ahora…- Luego de mirarla tiernamente, su rostro tomo un tinte terrorífico._

 _-¡Parece recta señorita!- Porque Aki Dragneel también era conocida por ser muy-muy-muy-sobreprotectora con sus hijos._

 _-Aye Sir!- Mavis solo pudo obedecer._

 _-Ahora!, ¡Dígame jovencita: Su nombre completo, la edad que tiene, en que instituto está, sus planes para el futuro y que relación planeas tener con mi bebe Zeref!-_

 _Con pose de soldado, unos de los más tiernos que había visto Zeref en su vida- Mavis habló._

 _-Si Señora!. Soy Mavis Vermilion!.Tengo casi 17 años! Voy al Instituto Fairy Tail! Tengo planeado estudiar veterinaria y heredar la compañía de mi familia! Por el momento solo soy amiga de Zeref-kun, pero me gustaría que en un futuro formemos una familia! Señor, sí Señor!-_

 _-Muy bien dicho soldado, descanse armas!- Una sonrisita traviesa se posó en sus labios._

 _-Soldado Zeref! Le ordeno que responda las misma preguntas de la soldado Mavis!-_

 _-Etto…Mamá, no creo que sea neces-_

 _-No me replique soldado!- Para ese punto, Natsu se encontraba jugando con Lucy, que había llegado en algún momento, ¿De qué manera entró sin que se dieran cuenta?, Sería una interrogante que nunca podrían responder._

 _-Si Señora Mamá! Soy Zeref Dragneel! Tengo 17 años! Voy al Instituto Fairy Tail! Tengo planeado estudiar Administración de Empresas! Somos amigos, pero esperaba invitarla a una cita y luego salir de manera oficial la próxima semana! Señor, sí Señor!-_

 _-¡¿Y si se volvían novios cuando me lo dirías Zeref Dragneel?!-_

 _-Cuando estuviera listo para proponerle matrimonio! Señora!-_

 _Y luego, todo fue un caos que terminó con él y Mavis casi comprometidos, pero siendo novios._

 _Con Aki soñando despierta sobre nietos rubios, Igneel nuevamente dormido y un Natsu y una Lucy dándose su primer beso –claro, un simple rose de labios que logró dejar rojito-rojito a Natsu-._

 **Fin del BlashBack.**

De eso ya habían pasado cerca de 10 años, él tenía una empresa que estaba prosperando, tenía una muy linda esposa que era la nueva directora del Instituto Fairy Tail, una casa propia con jardín y piscina (lo último fue cosa de Mavis, que siempre deseo tener una Piscina propia) y una pequeña traviesa que había sacado la hiperactividad de Natsu. ¿La razón? Mavis al estar en cinta, le tomo una pequeña…molestia a Natsu (le robaba los dulces, para Mavis, Natsu merecía la pena de muerte) y como dice la leyenda:

" _Si una mujer en cinta le toma cólera a alguien en especial, su hijo nacerá con las características de la persona causante de la molestia_ "

Y ahí estaba la pequeña Zeira, con el cabello negro con rayitos casi rubios y los ojos negro-verdosos.

La prefecta combinación de ambos.

Zeref era feliz. Pero esa pesadilla le hizo querer reclamar venganza.

Oh, su hermanito se la iba a pagar, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en su cama.

Durmiendo.

De pronto, comenzó a reír.

-Je…je…n-no…Lucy~…no toques…ahí…no…Lucy…-

Al parecer, estaba teniendo un sueño…algo picante.

" _Lucy lo besaba con delicadeza y pación a la vez. Ambos estaban en la habitación de la chica. Ella estaba sentada a horcadas sobre sus piernas._

 _-N-N-at- Natsu!- Lucy gimió, Natsu había abandonado sus labios y estaba atacando su cuello._

 _Con movimientos lentos y suaves, Natsu introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta con dirección a sus pechos._

 _Poco a poco, Lucy bajaba las manos en dirección al pantalón de Natsu. Él sacó rápidamente las manos de su camiseta y las posicionó en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo._

 _Ambos gimieron. Dos zonas específicas se habían tocado y la sensación había sido deliciosa._

 _-Nat-Nastu!- Lucy gimió nuevamente._

 _-Lucy~!-_

 _-Natsu!-_

 _-Lu-Lucy-_

-NATSU!-

Junto a un grito, Natsu calló de la cama de cara.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué pasó hermanito? ¿Acaso Lucy no te deja llegar al segundo nivel?- Una insinuación de cejas logró que Natsu se sonrojara. Maldito Zeref.

-Muy gracioso Zeref-nii, muy gracioso-

-Bueno, no vine a molestarte, solo vine a…mostrarte un pequeña foto-.

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, sí, una foto que de seguro te encantará-

Natsu lo miró con desconfianza, un mal presentimiento azotó su cuerpo.

-Está bien, ¿Qué foto es?-

Zeref sacó el mismo marco en el que estaba la foto de Mavis, pero esta vez la imagen no era de la susodicha. Era otra imagen.

Natsu se sonrojo de manera rápida. ¿De dónde había sacado Zeref esa imagen?

En la foto se podía observa a una Lucy y a un Natsu que parecían estar en una cita por la manera en la que estaban vestidos. Ambos estaban besándose. En la boca.

Zeref puso una mano en su boca y comenzó a reír de manera siniestra.

-Jujuju, por tu rostro puedo definir qué papá y mamá no saben sobre esto…¿cierto?~-

Natsu pasó de lo rojito a estar totalmente pálido. No, sus padres no lo sabían. Por un momento pensó en la reacción de su madre al saber que le había ocultado la relación que tenía con Lucy.

Seguro que lo mataba, o lo torturaba, o lo torturaba y luego lo mataba.

Se arrodilló frente a Zeref, con ojos de cachorrito.

-Oh! Gran Onii-sama, por favor, no se las muestres a mamá ni a papá, te lo ruego!-

Zeref lo miró con cariño.

-No te preocupes hermanito, Zeref-nii nunca lo haría-.

Natsu por un momento le creyó, pero luego vio que su hermano estaba por reírse.

-Pero…en estos momentos no soy Zeref-nii…-

Natsu palideció.

-…Yo soy…¡EL ONII-SAMA!, muajajaja- Dio la carcajada más malota que había hecho en la vida y señaló a la ventana de la vecina.

-¡Mira! Lucy está allí y está desnuda!- Rápidamente volteo la cabeza, con la esperanza de ver a su novia desnuda, para llevarse la grata sorpresa de ver a la vecina en biquini…a Ooba BaBasama bailando en biquini.

-Ah! Mis ojos!- Natsu se tiró al piso y rodó de derecha a izquierda con las manos en los ojos.

Zeref se carcajeo y salió corriendo. Dulce, oh, dulce venganza.

Cuando Natsu se recuperó, salió tras Zeref.

-Mamá, Papá, a que no adivinan quien tiene novia~~!-

-No-No lo hagas Zeref-nii-

Aki e Igneel Dragneel tuvieron un sentimiento de Deja vu.

Zeref llegó frente a su madre y le entregó la foto.

-No~- Natsu gritó, pero ya era tarde, su madre había visto la foto.

De pronto, Aki volvió la cabeza al estilo del exorcista y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Natsu Josefino Dragneel, ¿me puedes explicar esta foto?-

Josefino solo pudo maldecir a su hermano.

E.N.D.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Lucy caminó hacia la casa de los Dragneel's, su novio hace 30 minutos la había llamado y le había rogado que vaya a su casa.

Ella le había hecho caso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al tocar el timbre, fue Zeref el que le abrió la puerta.

Ella lo saludó cortésmente, era su cuñado.

-Querida Lucy, que bueno que llegaste- Le dio una sonrisita conciliadora y la invitó a pasar.

-Espero que puedas controlar a tu suegra, quiere dejarte viuda antes del matrimonio- Lucy expulsó humo de sus orejas.

Ya había entendido él porque Natsu parecía tan desesperado, la suegra los había descubierto.

Zeref tuvo que tomar a Lucy que se había desmayado desmayadamente, muy al estilo de Aki.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia, solo puedo pensar en algo "Que el Onii-sama los salvara".

* * *

 **Wuuuu, Hola~ n.n**

 **Bueno, como me lo pidieron, aquí la continuación del shot anterior c:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, las criticas constructoras son constructivas n.n**

 **El día de hoy no fui al colegio, tenía migraña u.u**

 **Entonces… a responder Reviews.**

 **Zafir09:** Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, como vez, aquí está la segunda parte, pero no creo poder hacerle otra continuación, quizá en un futuro lo haga n.n. Espero que esta parte también te haya gustado c:

 **Zuad92:** Jajaja, que bueno que te haya dado risa, no soy muy buena en la comedia y que digas (eh, escribas) me halagan *o*, espero que esta parte también te de risa.

 **Hiyoko-sama:** Jajaja, espero entonces que este también te haya gustado n.n

 **nessie black 10 Frany H.Q** **:** Que nombre tan largo tienes jajaja n.n, aquí la que se desmaya desmayadamente es la Lucy :3 jajaja, espero que esta parte también te haya gustado.

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy** **:** Aquí está la continuación n.n, ojala te haya gustado.

 **También gracias por sus Follows y Favoritos.**

 **Espero no tardarme mucho para subir el próximo Shot.**

 **Se despide Inuriko n.n**

 **Bye Bye.**

.

.

.

.

 _No dejes que los envidiosos te vean mal, demuéstrales que tú puedes más que ellos._

 _Sonríe_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Spoiler del manga (?. Ooc.**

 **Los Dragneel's**

 _#3-Pesadillas de un día normal_

Fue un día normal.

El sol no brillaba.

Un viento frío se sentía en el aire.

Y el rugido de los dragones se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, para Zeref ese fue un día de lo más normal.

Despertó por el movimiento de Natsu entre sus brazos; el pequeño no parecía querer despegarse de él desde hace ya unas semanas y se había vuelto una costumbre despertarse por él.

Recordó que sus padres descansarían ese día, así que dejó a Natsu despertar mientras él se cambiaba el pijama; cambió al pequeño que aún estaba medio dormido y ambos salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno, jugo de frutas con pequeños bocadillos.

Su padre estaba conversando con esta.

Natsu corrió a abrazarlos apenas los vio, mientras Zeref los saludaba con sus buenos días respectivos.

-¿Mm, que les parece si luego de comer salimos a dar un paseo chicos?- Habló su padre mientras los miraba a los ojos y sonreía suavemente.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- sonrió Natsu emocionado -¿Qué dices, Zeref-niisan?

Su madre le sonrió con carisma y emoción, por fin luego de mucho tiempo, podría salir con sus dos pequeños bebes.

-Claro que si Natsu, no veo porque motivo no podría ir con ustedes- le sonrió –Pero luego debo ir a buscar una plantas.

Todo sucedió un día normal.

Las nubes opacaban el sol, claro signo de que el otoño estaba por acabar y daría paso al invierno.

Sin embargo, la familia Dragneel se encontraba en una burbuja de tranquilidad.

Charlaban sobre las cosas que habían sucedido en los días en los que ellos no se encontraban en casa.

-El día de ayer baka-Gajeel dijo que el plomo era el mejor color del mundo entero, pero yo le dije que el mejor color del mundo era el rojo, entonce-

-Entonces el enano comenzó a pelear con él y por esa razón se encuentra con el ojo algo hinchado- Lo cortó Zeref, mirándolo divertido al verlo palidecer.

A sus padres no les gustaba que peleara con los niños de la casa hogar, ni con otros.

-Bu-bueno, jejeje, fueron… _concucencias_ de que él dijera que el color plomo era mejor que el negro- sonrió nervioso.

Los presentes sonrieron divertidos al ver el error en las palabras del pequeño.

-Es consecuencias Natsu, consecuencias y ya te hemos dicho que no pelees, con nadie.

-Si-i, lo siento, no volverá a suceder.- Solo pudieron suspirar, todos sabían que era mentira.- Por cierto, ¡Wendy-chan está cada vez más grande! ya casi aprende a decir mi nombre y-y Sting ya lo dice bien, es más, ahora me está llamando Natsu-nii; en cambio Rogue dice que Gajeel es el mejor, y por eso casi siempre termina peleándose con Sting, pero al final siempre terminan amistándose.

La charla se alargó más de lo debido, mientras Natsu contaba todas las maravillas y pequeñas aventuras que pasaba junto a los niños que vivían en aquel orfanato cercano a su hogar.

-Eso es bueno Natsu, si tú serás el hermano de mayor de ellos debes cuidarlos bastante, ¿sí?.

-Sip! Seré tan buen hermano mayor como lo eres tú, Zeref-niisan- Le sonrió a su hermano, el cual solo lo miró con ternura.

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos antes de que la tarde nos gane.

Recogieron los trastes, los lavaron y salieron sin dirección alguna, dejando que sus pasos los guíen.

Estaba siendo un día normal

Llegaron a un pequeño descampado, donde pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban el lugar. Los pequeños llegaron primero que sus padres y comenzaron a jugar, haciendo del lugar un mini campo de batalla.

Las horas pasaban, los pocos retazos de sol desaparecían y todos sentían hambre.

Mucha hambre.

Nagisa Dragneel sacó un pequeño cesto con bocadillos y los hombres la miraron con adoración, su salvación había llegado.

Comieron.

Rieron.

Jugaron.

Era en momentos como aquellos que Zeref les agradecía a los dioses que por la familia que le había dado. Por los minutos que le permitía estar con ellos. Por el simple hecho de poder verlos cada día, oírlos, _estar juntos como la familia que eran_.

Esos momentos eran como tesoros, bellos tesoros que atesoraría por siempre.

Entonces recordó que aún debía de recoger unas cuantas hierbas para sus maestros y suspiró, sabía que era por su bien y por su futuro, pero aun así eso no evitaba que se sintiera agobiado. Eran muchas responsabilidades para alguien tan pequeño como él. O eso era lo que muchas veces se creía.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, está oscureciendo y aún debo ir por las plantas que necesito.

Sus padres le dieron la razón y emprendieron el camino a lo que en esos momentos era su hogar. Cuando llegaron, el pequeño Natsu se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su padre, mientras que Zeref hablaba con su madre.

-No regresaré muy tarde, las hierbas que necesito se encuentran algo lejos de aquí pero no creo que me tome mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, solo trata de no tardar mucho Ze-kun.

Zeref se sonrojó al escuchar como su madre lo había llamado, hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo escuchaba. Salió de la casa siendo despedido con un sonoro beso en la mejilla de parte de su madre y un muy mal chiste de parte de su padre. Sus padres eran raros, pero los adoraba con todo el alma.

Pero…

Caminó solo unos momentos, luego comenzó a correr.

Su hermanito no tardaría en despertar y de seguro lloraría si no lo veía allí. Le alegraba bastante el ver a Natsu tan apegado a él.

Recordaba que cuando Natsu aún era un bebé, había sentido muchos celos por el hecho de que sus padres le dedicaran más tiempo al pequeño. Cuando lo recordaba solo podía reír, esa época era un poco vergonzosa para él.

Dejó de vagar por sus pensamientos cuando reconoció una de las tantas hierbas que debía recoger.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido.

…Lamentablemente…

Ya estaba por acabar.

El frío la calaba en la piel y los rugidos de los dragones se escuchaban cerca.

Tenía miedo.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y los pequeños rayos de luna que había era lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

Suspiró cuando por fin terminó de recoger las hierbas y rápidamente se encaminó hacia su hogar. Solo dio unos pasos más para escuchar el rugido característico de un dragón más el color naranja iluminar por unos momentos el cielo.

Se sorprendió.

El resplandor de aquel rugido le había dado la oportunidad de ver unas hermosas flores a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Flores coloridas.

" _Se las llevaré a mamá, de seguro que le encantan"_ pensó.

Además, solo le quitaría unos minutos más.

…No todo terminó como un día normal debe de acabar.

El ramo de flores en una mano y las hierbas en la otra.

Un feliz Zeref iba de camino a su casa cuando de pronto vio todo con una combinación de naranja, rojo y amarillo.

Zeref soltó las plantas de sus manos.

Su casa se estaba incendiando.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar gritos agudos. Los niños de la casa hogar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario encontrándose con el fuego vivo, creciendo cada vez más.

La gente gritaba pero Zeref no escuchaba nada, tenía la mirada perdida en lo que era su casa. Entonces reaccionó y corrió hacia ella.

-¡¿MA-MAMÁ?! ¡¿PAPÁ?!- gritó apenas entrando. Dolía.

-¡NATSU! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!...¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su pequeño rostro. No podía ser cierto.

-¡MAMI!...¡PAPI!...respondan…¡MAMI, PAPI, NAT-

Y los vio. A su madre y a su padre.

Ella tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro. De dolor y agonía pura. Su cuerpo aún tenía pequeños espasmos más sus ojos se encontraban perdidos… _muertos_.

Él ya no respiraba, su cuerpo igual al de la mujer a su lado. Carbonizado.

Sintió como las náuseas lo atacaban y vomitó.

Era aterrador. Sus padres estaban muertos.

Se acercó a ellos al terminar de vomitar, aun llorando y sin comprenderlo en su totalidad. Se arrodilló frente a su madre y las náuseas regresaron.

 _Apestaba…horrible._

-Ma…mami, mami respóndeme por favor…mami…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr y ahora hipaba. No lo quería aceptar.

¡NO!

¡SUS PADRES NO ESTABAN…MUERTOS!

¡No…!

¡No lo estaban…!

" _Zeref~, ¿Dónde está mi bebé, dónde está?~"_

Su papá y su mamá…Ya no estaban.

Ya no lo molestarían…

" _Aquí está~"_

Ya no lo regañarían por estar siempre al pendiente de Natsu y no prestarle atención a ellos.

Ya no lo mimarían.

Ya no los vería al amanecer.

Tampoco al anochecer.

" _Zeref pequeño, dale un abrazo a tu papi, ¿Sí?~"_

No los saludaría.

No los abrazaría.

No lloraría en sus brazos…

Porque ellos ya no estarían.

-Mami…Papi…-sollozó-No pueden hacerme esto, no pueden.

-Aún soy muy chiquito para que me dejen, _por favor_...no lo hagan, no me puedo cuidar solito. Voy a tener miedo…les prometo que ya no voy a hacer travesuras y-y que si-siempre voy hacerles caso y…y yo…yo seré un buen niño, se los prometo…pero por favor…abran los ojos…no podré cuidar a Natsu yo solo...

Entonces, como un flechazo un recuerdo llegó hasta él.

" _Zeref-niisan"_

Natsu.

Su hermanito debía de estar con miedo. Debía encontrarlo. Rápido.

Dejó los cuerpos de sus padres en donde los encontró y se adentró más en la casi destruida casa, desesperado por encontrar a Natsu, por encontrarlo vivo.

Un pequeño sollozo se dejó escuchar y Zeref corrió en la dirección de la que provenía.

Vio con alivio como los ojitos de Natsu se iluminaban aún más y soltaban lágrimas. Él también lloró con fuerza.

Natsu estaba en una esquina de la habitación que compartían, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando. Sus pequeños bracitos presentaban quemaduras y su rostro se encontraba oscurecido por el humo del lugar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Natsu – se acercó rápidamente a él y lo cargó.

Salió rápidamente de allí, sintiendo aún más ganas de llorar cuando Natsu comenzó a gritar por sus papás. Los había visto tirados en el suelo de la pequeña sala, totalmente carbonizados.

-Zeref-nii, ma-mami y papi aún están adentro. Tenemos que regresar por ellos. Déjame aquí, yo puedo caminar. ¡Va-vamos a llamar por ayuda!

Las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de Zeref por encima de la ropa.

-Ellos…ellos vendrán después Natsu…Sí, ellos vendrán después, a-a-así que no te preocupes y…y…-La voz se le quebró, deteniéndose de pronto.

Natsu levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero Natsu, te quiero mucho ¿sí?, nunca, pero nunca lo olvides…por favor…nunca olvides que te quiero con todo el corazón pequeño.

-Yo también te quiero Zeref-nii…te quiero…¡Te quiero, te quiero!...¡Te quiero tanto, Zeref-niisan!

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza queriendo olvidar todo lo sucedido, que al cerrar los ojos todo desapareciera y al volverlos a abrir todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Zeref sintió como el abrazo de Natsu se hacía más débil, hasta que sintió como los brazos que momentos atrás lo abrazaron con fuerza caían sin voluntad.

Como si estuvieran muertos.

-Nat-Natsu…Natsu responde…

Quiso alejar su cuerpo del suyo, pero este cayó sin fuerzas hacía atrás. Lo tomó de la cintura y calló de rodillas junto a él. Estaba pálido, y aterradoramente frío para haber salido de un lugar que estaba en llamas.

Y no respiraba.

-Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…Natsu… ¡Natsu no estoy jugando!... ¡Natsu respóndeme!...

Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, parecían no querer acabar.

-Natsu…tú no…

 _Por favor, tú también no…_

-No me dejes tú también, no lo soportaría, no lo-

Y simplemente se rompió.

 _¡No!_

 _¡No!_

Un desgarrador grito se perdió con el eco de otros también echados al aire. Era un desastre. Era horrible.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué te lo llevaste a él también?!¡Es solo un niño, es mi bebé, tiene mucho por vivir…REGRÉSAMELO PORFAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, REGRÉSAMELO!

Le reclamó al cielo, un cielo teñido de naranja, amarillo y rojo. Sus lamentos duraron toda la noche, lamentos que en ocasiones se convertían en maldiciones.

Y entonces amaneció.

Los ojos le ardían, la cabeza le tronaba y el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño estaba aún en sus brazos.

 _Muerto._

Sus ojos estaban apagados. Sellados con las desgracia de ver a sus padres agonizar y a su hermano morir en sus brazos.

Dolía.

Sentía a su pequeño corazón roto en pedazos. Unos muy pequeños.

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos; al parecer algunos aldeanos estaban buscando sobrevivientes del rugido de aquel dragón.

Él estaba escondido dentro de la maleza junto a Natsu, así que no lo vieron.

Pero él si observó como ellos sacaban los cuerpos de sus padres.

Acaso… ¿Se los llevarían…?

Se levantó rápidamente sintiendo unos mareos horribles invadirlo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Dejando aún escondido el cuerpo de su hermanito, a tropezones llegó a donde estaban aquellos aldeanos.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Déjenlos! – Los empujó más uno de ellos lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeño, pero debes dejar que se los lleven…ellos están muertos, ya no regresarán, en verdad lo siento.

Sus hombros temblaron con fuerza y las lágrimas volvieron a salir con fuerza.

Un rápido pensamiento azotó su mente con fuerza.

" _Sí les enseño a Natsu, se lo llevarán de mi lado"_

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Se incorporó rápidamente, tocando con la palma de sus manos su rostro.

Había tenido una pesadilla; más que eso, había tenido un recuerdo.

Uno de muchos años atrás, de cuando aún era joven.

De cuando pensaba en los momentos felices junto a sus fallecidos padres y junto a Natsu.

Quizá el hecho de revelarle la verdad, de que él era su hermano mayor, había logrado que su mente le jugara sucio y le hiciera recordar aquello.

Una sonrisa sarcástica recorrió su rostro y miró el cielo. El mismo cielo que lo había acompañado por tantos años.

El amanecer pronto llegaría.

* * *

 **Wa~!**

 **Perdonen la tardanza TvT, aunque la verdad no tengo perdón.**

 **Lo que la vagancia puede lograr :'v**

 **Y…eh aquí otro fic, sep, regresé con algo triste, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y si en algún momento le falta coherencia (?**

 **Los amodoro 3 y muchos besitos con sabor a chocolate~ *¬***

 **Bye bye~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adivinen quién se volvió Fujoshi…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Se señala* Esta chica~ 3 (?**

 **Juujuju, pero tranquilos, no voy a poner Shaoi por aquí.**


End file.
